For The Taking
by Tiny Love
Summary: Balthier/Ashe - They knew it was wrong, but sometimes a little happiness can be the strength you need to get through this war. T for possible language


**For The Taking  
>Chapter One<strong>

As the journey grew longer, so did the days. The six had been travelling for several weeks together now, and were settling into their stride as a team.

For the majority of them anyway.

Basch was busy bartering for supplies with the Phon Coast's vendor, and whilst he was busy, Balthier was at peace. For the two did not see eye to eye, and would often 'butt heads' so to speak.

Fran was never far from Balthier, her watchful gaze over him both caring and suspicious, for he was always up to something that was worthy of her suspicions. For now, he was using what little time they had on dozing against a palm tree, his arms wrapped around his pouch of valuables due to the pirates that often gathered on this coast.

Penelo was busy learning from Fran, having gained a strong admiration for the Viera. She had even gone as far as finding the funding to buy a bow, and was becoming quite the archer.

Vaan was failing admirably at offering advice to the Princess of his home. She would smile occassionally at his suggestions, and politely turn them down for obvious reasons. The boy knew very little of politics, but he was becoming increasingly handy at sword fights.

"My lady, I bring you new armour." Basch offered the new diamond armour, which glistened in the lowering sun. She stood and took it gratefully, though she wished he wouldn't worry so. She did not need new armour, for her current armour was only a week old and holding up perfectly. Still, it was his sworn duty to protect her, and so she would ease his mind by wearing it, and insist Penelo would take hers.

"Vaan, I brought you a new sword." Basch smiled warmly, once again trying for the affections of the young boy. Unfortunately, the attempts were in vain. Vaan was yet to fully accept that Basch was no traitor, and the slightist suspicion still lingered within, leaving him unable to trust Basch completely.

Still, he was not going to cut his nose of to spite his face, accepting the sword in replacement for his previous one that had become blunt from hacking at far too many creatures.

"Are their other purchases that you made?" Lady Ashe inquired, studying the pouch that was significantly more full that the last time she saw it.

"I stocked up on potions and remedies, just in case. We have enough food to last us until we reach Archadies." Basch informed her rigidly, his deep voice tired and gruff. He was not the only one who felt that way, their latest venture having taken a lot out of them, being their biggest challenge yet.

Ashe nodded gently, and glanced over to fire that Fran had produced with expert ease. "You should both rest tonight, I will take watch."

"You are sure?" Basch worried, examining her face.

"I am." She smiled, pleased he let her with little reluctance. She often found herself cushioned by his protection, and there were times where it was needed elsewhere. For himself, example. It seemed his need for sleep overruled his need to keep watch over her.

"Good night then Princess." Vaan smiled warmly, waving half-heartedly as he strode for the campsite.

She returned his farewell, and turned to do the same to Basch, who had drifted off into the recesses of his mind, mainly out of exhaustion.

"Sleep, Basch. It can wait a night." She insisted, taking his arm and gently tugging him in the direction Vaan had gone. He nodded absent-mindedly, mumbling his own 'good night' and collapsing down by the fire.

She sighed, her mind was far too troubled for sleep. She strode around a little while, until her thoughts became so scrambled she froze on the spot.

"What would you have me do, Rasler?" She muttered to herself, knowing if anybody could find an answer, it would be him.

Footsteps alerted her of a presence, and she automatically reached for her Treaty Blade, spinning around, ready to attack. Her alarm was unneccessary though, for it was Balthier who had arrived at her side.

"At least we know you're good at keeping watch." He rose an eyebrow questioningly at her, walking past her and looking out at the sea.

"I am easily startled at times like this." She confessed, releasing the blade's grip and feeling it's comforting weight fall back onto her hip.

He grimaced. "If it is not too much trouble, I was hoping to ask you a few questions."

"Not at all, perhaps it will aid me in my own thoughts." She sighed, shaking her head as if to metaphorically rid herself of the web of thoughts.

"You were not too clear on why we were heading for Archadies." He stated, looking over his shoulder quickly and then back out to the sea.

She stiffened, feeling the cold breeze whip past her suddenly, and then leaving just as quick. "That was not a question." She pointed out.

"Why the capital?" He corrected himself.

She answered without hesitation. "We must destroy the Nethicite before they bring more harm to Dalmasca. I fear what they plan to do with such power."

"And you do not wish to take such power yourself?" He turned on her, speaking lowly as his eyes flickered to where Basch lay, to ensure he would not overhear and step in.

Ashe inhaled, slightly offended by such accusations. "Is that how you see me? You think I lust over power?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've seen it happen. We are only human, after all." He explained gently, though his words raised even more questions in her head.

Before she could voice them, he explained. "My father. He studied the Nethicite, and became obsessive over it. It was all he ever thought about. Drove him mad with hunger for power, he spoke to people who weren't there."

"What happened?" She asked, unable to stop herself.

"He was blinded to ought but the Nethicite, trying to get close to it to learn more. He worked hard for the empire and wanted me to as well... He made me a judge." He revealed quietly, confiding in her in hope of persuading her against this mission of hers.

"A-a judge?" She stuttered, her eyes wide as she walked closer to him, his voice was getting quieter, and harder to hear from a distance.

"Indeed." He smirked, amused by how drawn in she was by his story. He found this particular part of his life relatively boring, it was what came after that made his life worth living. "It didn't last long, as you may have noticed, I'm not one for taking orders." He chuckled.

She smiled weakly, slightly unnerved by this revelation. How could she trust somebody who had worked so closely to the Empire? But then again, how could she not trust him now, after everything they'd gone through and he'd shown no signs of betrayal. He was a valuable partner, and she most certainly wouldn't have made it this far without him, mostly because of the Strahl.

"How long did you work for them?" She asked quietly, her eyes on the sand beneath her.

Balthier inhaled slowly as he counted in his mind, he'd never really focussed on the details all too much. "A few weeks. I tried, for my father. I knew no better and yet I knew it wasn't the place I belonged. My father was outraged when I tried to tell him. So I ran away."

They stayed silent as the story played through their minds, Ashe still in slight shock, although she had known he was from the upper class of Archadia, just by his accent. His eloquence and posture were undeniable regal, and yet upon first sight one would automatically assume him as a pirate. Which was what he was aiming for, of course.

"It's funny how I ran and got nowhere, isn't it?" He laughed quietly to himself, but Ashe listened still, learning more and more with every word.

"Maybe it's a sign." He suggested. "Maybe I have to end this to move on."

She nodded sadly. "It's not as easy as it sounds..."

Balthier nodded, aware of the reasoning for her words. He was not alone in losing someone close to them. Only she had lost somebody she cared deeply for, and whilst he was hurt by his lost bond with his father, he had never been too close with him anyway.

Upon spying budding emotions on Ashe's face, he took his cue to leave. "I must retire myself, my Lady, for I shall be unfit to fight in the morning else as I took last night's watch."

"Of course, good night." She nodded, avoiding eye-contact in an attempt to hide the rim of tears that threatened to fall.

"I would be most grateful if you didn't share this with... Anybody." He pointedly glanced to Vaan, who was notably on edge about all things Archadian, yet he had failed to notice the obvious Archadian accent in his mentor's voice.

"I will not breath word of it, to anyone." She promised, placing a hand over her heart.

Balthier tried to walk away, but being the gentleman he'd been brought up to be, couldn't leave a woman crying alone.

"Be strong, Princess." He wiped the first trecherous tear from her cheek gently, smiling when she looked up at him. "The mourning shall pass, and life will go on."

She nodded, not sure of how to reply. So, he took his leave, settling down near Fran who had quite obviously been listening in with those great ears of hers.

"Not like you to be confessing." She commented, her eyes still closed and her nose twitched slightly.

He rolled onto his side and curled up, throwing his covers over him. "I did to you, didn't I?"

"After a months of questions." She muttered coldly, opening one eye to see his amused face.

"Do not worry, my dear Fran, you are still my top girl." He smirked, chuckling at the way her ears twitched. They only did so when she was annoyed.

Instead of retorting some ego-shattering remark, she closed her eye and rolled over. "You may dream, Ffamran."

He bit his tongue, knowing that she had succeeded on giving the final word. That word reminded him of his past.

The past he'd rather forget.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, I thought I should start a new fanfiction, as I brought FFXII a few months ago. I am yet to finish it completely, but I'm way past this part of the game so I thought I may as well begin now.  
>I'm not a complete BalthierAshe fanatic (Balthier and Fran are very clearly made for one another, quite literally) but I decided this would be interesting. So I'm going to be following the game from here and twisting it into my Balthier/Ashe world. Should be fun, no? **


End file.
